


There For You

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Legend is soft <3, sorry about the shit summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Wind's grandmother shares a very upsetting fact of Wind's past and Legend is there to help the youngster through it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacewing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewing/gifts).



> This work is a special secret Santa gift to my good friend Peace! Merry Christmas (and New Year 🙈), my friend <333

Wind had been cranky all day and Legend was concerned. The newly-turned 14-year-old had become uncharacteristically moody ever since they departed from his home town on Outset Island. At first, Legend assumed he was just upset that he had to leave behind his family once again, but that seemed less and less likely as time went on. They had been to the sunny, seaside town before their last visit and the teen would always leave hopeful that he'd return. Not this time. He would sulk and snap at anyone who so much as teased him and the veteran was at his wit's end.

"I think we need to talk," he boldly stated as he took a seat next to the hero on the perimeter of the camp.

Wind huffed annoyedly and rolled his eyes. He made to get up and avoid the conversation, but Legend would not allow him to escape. He stuck his hand out in front of the boy, a warning in his tone as he said, "sit down."

Wind sighed but reluctantly sat back down. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb, Sailor. You know exactly what I want. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Spill it now before we sit here the whole night, and you know I don't sleep." Legend narrowed his eyes threateningly.

There was a brief moment of silence as Wind considered Legend's empty threat. Before long the hero sighed, a downcast expression claiming his features. "You're gonna think I'm dumb."

"Listen, Sailor, the only person that thinks you're dumb is yourself. If it's making you this miserable then I need to know so that we can fix it. Okay?"

Wind looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he spoke. "I'm not really used to feeling like this, mostly because I didn't think this would ever happen, but my grandma told me and my sister something last night." When it looked like Wind wasn't going to continue Legend placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "She said that we were old enough to find out. About why she raised us by herself. She told us that our parents went missing at sea. I knew that already, but I didn't know why, or rather I thought they got caught in a storm on a fishing trip. But it turns out that they were on a mission to find the Master Sword and destroy it."

Legend frowned, clearly surprised by the information. "Why would they do that? They had no way of knowing what that would accomplish."

"Grandma said she had a vision when I was born that told her of my destiny. I don't know how or why, but I believe her. I have no reason not to trust my grandmother."

"But why would your parents want to destroy the only thing that could stop Ganondorf?"

"I don't know, Legend! Somehow they thought that they could change fate. I didn't ask for that, nor did my sister! If they hadn't been so stupid they would still be alive and my sister and I would still have a family. But they chose to leave. They touched the Master Sword and they died because they weren't worthy! They obviously didn't think that through, just like they didn't think about what that decision would do to their kids!" When Wind finished he was breathing heavily. Legend could tell the rest of the camp was looking at them but he ignored their nosy asses.

"Wind, I need you to calm down-"

"I'm calm!" The boy yelled as his unshed tears continued to pool on his lids. He blinked and the tears fell and Legend pulled him into a hug as he sobbed quietly. "I know they were just trying to protect me and that they didn't know this would happen, so why do I still feel this way?"

Legend closed his eyes and tried to imagine the heartache Wind must have been feeling at that moment. "I don't know, Sailor. But there's no time limit to grief. However long it takes, just know I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you," the young 14-year-old boy whimpered.

"Don't mention it, kid," Legend said as he ran a hand through the sailor's wavy locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through to the end of this criminally short fic!


End file.
